The Song that You Like
by Tokumei Shiroto
Summary: SongFic...YoruSoi


**So im like doing this while I type my essay so its weird… kinda…whats with that look!--sweats-- gomen, gomen I'll try to update 1001 nights soon…key word try…but read this first…or else…im gonna stuff mayo up your ass and laugh…and then wash my hands…who knows what you've been crapping… as you can see im in a good mood cause I made my crush laugh today through my friend…friends have use after all…lol, how would you like to be my friend…jk I don't treat my friends that way…but I did make my crush laugh so…I hope I made you laugh…you did and you know it…what now mom, im not a failure!!!...O.O…just RxR…**

The Song You Like

The living world was interesting. Very interesting. Soi Fong thought watching cars flash by on her way to her temporary home. She had been sent to look out for arrancar in the living world. She was okay with it at least she got to see…

"Hey, Soi Fong what brings you here?"

"Y-Yoruichi -sama!"

"So little bee missed me so much she took a vacation the living world just to see me?" Yoruichi said grinning.

"um, no…I mean I missed you but I'm here on a mission."

"Okay so lets go to your house."

"…!"

"Little Bee is thinking wrong." Yoruichi said teasingly.

"Y-Yoruichi -sama is teasing me…" Soi Fong said with a light blush.

"Anything to make you blush, little bee."

"Are we gonna get going or what?" Soi Fong said and strode ahead, not knowing how Yoruichi stared intently at her, watching in something close to awe, but with much more passion.

_**I still couldn't say "I love you" today  
Even though we've spent so much time together  
I wanted to see you, so I sang your favorite song  
Again and again on my way home**_

Yoruichi eventually caught up, and they started and idle conversation, Soi Fong didn't talk much, being dreadfully aware of how close Yoruichi was.

_**The tone of your voice when you talk, where you look, and even what you say to other people  
Those little things captivate me  
I hope you feel the same, that your answer is here too  
If only the miracle I've been waiting for would happen here**_

After walking with no conversation for a while, Yoruichi hummed to herself, Soi Fong paid close attention listening absorbed in the flowing melody that expressed not only bliss but also melancholy and pained solitude, the want for something more.

_**I still couldn't say "I love you" today  
Even though we've spent so much time together  
I wanted to see you right away, so I sang your favourite song  
Again and again on my way home**_

In what seemed like forever, they reached Soi Fong's house. They both entered together although the door fit them at the same time they were very aware of their brief contact for such a split second, both aware of such electrifying warmth coming from each other.

_**I even loved the warmth I felt when our hands touched by chance  
I felt like you were taking in every bit of me  
What meeting you has taught me will change me, more than I have so far**_

_If only. _They thought to themselves, playing in their heads the song that you like, the one passionately blissful, so pensive, so wishful, so full of love.

_**Just thinking of you like this  
Is painful and my love grows  
I wanted to see you, so I sang your favourite song  
Again and again on my way home**_

**So the song was the translated version of Kimi no Suki na Uta by Uverworld and the title translates to "the song that you like" but I didn't use the whole song…sorry I haven't been writing I was stuck between prison and my addiction…prison is school cause it is prison and im ashamed but…my addiction and the main reasin that I was not writing is cause my friend Nikko gave me his extra copy of Pokemon Pearl and I got so addicted that I played like 24/7…seriously…I was like so high on crack that I didn't relize how stupid I was to not ask for Dimond…I mean the graphics are way better…no im kidding but the game isn't that fun anyways I was addicted to training my Chimchar who evolved to Infernape already cause I like monkeys…yeah… **


End file.
